Unwritten
by springjasmine91
Summary: Chad and Sonny are happily married. They lived a happy lifestyle as a celebrities. Sonny is expecting a baby soon. But one mistake Chad had done causes Sonny to leave him. But fate has other plans for them as they meet years later. Come and see. Channy
1. Trailer

UNWRITTEN

This is the story of Chad and Sonny Copper

_Showing Chad and Sonny happy in their new lives_

They were happy that they'll be parents soon

_Showing Chad rubbing Sonny's growing stomach_

They have no problems getting ready for this

_Showing Chad and Sonny discussing baby names_

Their friends were very supportive of them

_Showing their friends visiting them_

They were paparazzi 's main target

_Showing a paparazzi taking pictures of Sonny grocery shopping._

But one mistake causes their marriage into shambles

_Showing Chad kissing Portlyn _

Causing Sonny to feel hurt causing her to leave

_Showing Sonny going in the plane _

Will Chad and Sonny ever be together again?

See now in this exciting sequel

Starring:

Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper

Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe/Cooper

And starring

Adriana Michelle Cooper


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Chad and Sonny are happily married. Sonny is now in her third trimester of her pregnancy and she is glowing each day. Chad was very happy that he's going to be a father soon. One day, Chad and Sonny were in the living room. It was 9pm and they were sitting on the couch discussing baby names. "I like the girls names. They are Emalia, Joanna, Sophia (AN: hey babe….LOL!), Adriana, Daniella, Michelle and Rachel. While the boys names are Andrew, Noah, Jackson (AN: dunno why I had that name in my head), Alexander, Adrian and McKenzie. What do you think Chad?" Sonny ask Chad who smiled and nodded "I loved it but really Sonny, McKenzie?" and Sonny shrugged.

"What? It reminded me of your character in McKenzie Falls." Chad said "Okay, okay. Whatever our baby's name are. I don't care. Because I love you and that's all that matters." He kissed her and their kiss felt long. "I love you Sonny" Chad said and Sonny smiled as she said "I love you too Chad" rubbing her growing stomach. Chad held her shoulder and they shared a nice hug. They hugged for quite some time until they didn't realized they fell asleep.

Chad woke up and looked at the clock and it said 2.30am. He looked at the sleeping figure on his lap and smiled. He carried Sonny bridal style and brought her to their bedroom where he laid her down and covered her body. He laid down next to her, caressing her stomach and kissed her forehead before saying "Good night Sonny, sweet dreams. I love you" and went to sleep smiling happily.

The next morning, he woke up to find Sonny in the kitchen making pancakes. "Good morning Chad" Sonny said as he come down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Breakfast's is ready!" and Chad smiled "Yum, pancakes. My favorite!" and picked up the fork and started eating. Sonny started at him amused at the appetite. "What?" he said with his mouth full "Chad, please don't talk with your mouth full. It really weird me out when you do that" laughing at Chad who was stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. "What? Its delicious and it'd be a waste to throw away such delicious pancakes like these" showing her a pancake that he held up with a fork. "Alright then." she said drinking her orange juice.

Then they heard a constant knock on the door. Chad stopped eating, wiped his mouth and went to open the door. He came back to the kitchen and said "Guess who's here!" and Tawni's head popped out from the living room. "TAWNI!" Sonny yelled out putting the glass in the sink as she went over to the blonde to hug her. "I missed you." she said "I missed you too. Tawni said. "How'd you been Tawni! You must tell me every single detail of your life now you're the star of The Blonde and The Beautiful" grabbing her into the couch.

"Well, my lifestyle as you know it nowadays been busy with the TV series, movie premiers, etc….but my love life is still down in the dumps. I dated a few hottest guys in Hollywood like you know Leonardo D'Caprio, Zac Efron, no offence Chad" looking at Chad who said "None taken" and Tawni continued "Brad Pitt, Matt Damon….and recently I just broke up with James Conroy" and Sonny gasped "You and James Conroy?" she ask her friend and the blonde girl nodded "Yeah, we had our fling but it didn't work out. Now still single. So anywho what about Mrs. Sonny-soon-to-be-a-mommy-Cooper" (AN: wow, didn't know that would work)

Sonny smiled "Yeah" she said rubbing her stomach "Been having a bad pregnancy. Chad fainted when I told him I was pregnant" giggling "Hey, I'm right here and I can hear you, you know" Chad said "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have a room to fix Chad?" Sonny said sarcastically "Yeah alright. I know when I'm not needed in this house. I'll be in the new baby room. I'll leave you two alone with your girl-talk" kissing Sonny's head and running up on the stairs.

Tawni and Sonny continued their conversation on the couch. "So, what's next for you?" Sonny ask Tawni "Well I thought of settling myself into my own clothing line. I've already gotten ready all the plans and such I just need a partner. Hey, you can be my partner. Since you have better style than I am you can help me. Can you? Please Sonny. Please" Tawni begged and Sonny just giggled "Of course. Anything for my BFF, next to Lucy." and Tawni jumped up "Thank you. You know that means a lot to me" she started squealing.

"Alright partner. When do you want me to start?" Sonny ask her friend "Well. Since you're pregnant. I will give you time. You can come in anytime of the day you want. I will call you to check if everything is going well. How'd that sounds?" Tawni said excitingly and Sonny smiled "That sounds great! Can't wait!" Then Tawni said "Oh my God, look at the time. I have to go. Can't be late for a doctor's appointment" and Sonny ask "Why?" Tawni giggled "I might be pregnant" and Sonny said "Oh my God. Don't tell me who the father of the baby is…." and wide eyes stared at Tawni who nodded "Yes. The father of the baby is James Conroy himself" and Sonny gasped and said "Oh my God! This is great! But does he know?" and Tawni shook her head.

"No, tried to tell him but when I had the chance he broke up with me. I don't know what to do" Tawni said as she started sobbing "I did the home pregnancy tests. I bought like three and when I took them all and it all said positive. When I saw the little plus sign I cried myself for days. Couldn't stop it. I'm sorry Sonny for telling you this. I gotta go" and grabbed her bag and started to leave but Sonny stopped her but said "Tawni! Its alright! I'll always be here for you." grabbing the friend's shoulder and Tawni looked at Sonny "Really?" and Sonny said "Really. Now come here" and they shared a hug. It was a very touching moment for these two friends.

When Chad came down half an hour later, Tawni has already gone home "Hey where's Blondie?" he ask kissing the top of Sonny's head "Chad be nice. Tawni, uh..she went to see the doctor for the medical check-up." and Chad said "Oh alright then" Sonny looked at him with worrying eyes "Chad, Tawni's pregnant!" and Chad said "Okay, that suppose to be a good news right? Then what's the problem?" and Sonny gulped "Well the father of the baby she is having is James Chad. He doesn't know" and Chad groaned "Oh my God. What have I done to deserve this. Then what do you want me to do?" he ask her.

"Well, you can convince James to give Tawni a second chance. Please Chad, she has nowhere to go. She have only us. Her mom died remember of cancer and Chad said "Oh alright. Because of you I will do this. But if that jerk hurt her I dunno what I'm gonna do" and kissed her cheeks "Now, how's our baby doing" Chad said caressing Sonny's stomach "Hungry" Sonny said giggling. "Really? And what would the baby want to eat for lunch?" smiling Sonny answered "PB &J sandwiches with pickles" and Chad said "Alright. I'm on it" as he walked into the kitchen and started on the weird sandwich which he had been mastered for a few months now since Sonny's pregnancy started and her craving going overboard. Like chocolate covered pickles, cereal with tomatoes, Mac and Cheese with tuna. All those weird cravings over will end soon. Very soon. They didn't know that someone wants to break their marriage apart.

AN: Hey guys. So here it is. The first chapter. What do you think? Should i continue. Don't worry. This story is just beginning. There's a lot more where that came from! I swear this noggin had this greatest idea. I would like to thank the gurl who have been supportive of me all this while. Without u i a nothing but someone who end up in a lonely old shell! Thanks singer4ever113! Ur da best! LOL! okay.....i guess that's all. I am workin on da 2nd chapter now. wish me luck!

ranimohd91


	3. Mistakes, Hurt & Leaving

Chapter 2- Mistake, Hurt, & Leaving

A month later, Chad and Sonny were in a party Portlyn had arranged. Sonny was wearing a strapless one-piece lace gown with scalloped lace details. It looks perfect for her. Chad was mesmerized by her beauty when she came down the stairs. "You look stunning" Chad said and Sonny giggled softly "thank you" as she elegantly was taken by the hand by Chad. They quickly walked out the door and into the car where they drove towards the party.

When they've arrived the party was just beginning. Portlyn invited them in. "Come in, come in." and took Chad away bringing him towards the friends leaving Sonny alone. Sonny ask for a glass of water. She read that its bad for the baby to consume alcohol. She gave a quick glance around the room. She stopped at the group Chad was in and sees him drinking and laughing.

About two hours later, Sonny took a glance around and found her husband missing. She decided to look for him since she wants to look for the bathroom. She climbed up the stairs and opened doors to see if anyone is in there. At the last door, she opened to see Portlyn naked on top of Chad who was passed out. Tears were running down her face as she slammed the door and ran out of the house and into the streets.

She looked around and found taxi. She went in and said "23, Avenue St please" and the driver drove quickly. Sonny cried the whole way home. When she reached home she quickly changed and packed her things. After about half an hour of packing, she wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it on the kitchen counter.

She took every single luggage one by one slowly as not to hurt her unborn child and waited for the rented taxi. On her way to the airport, Sonny called the airline and asked to book a flight ticket to Wisconsin. She was so upset she didn't even call her mom. The only person in her mind right now was Tawni. She called Tawni and crying she told her friend what happened the friend said she's on her way to the airport.

At the airport, Tawni was waiting patiently for her. She helped Sonny brought out the luggage and said "Sonny, its okay. I got your back. I knew there's something fishy about that Portlyn girl. I swear, if I'm not pregnant I swear I could box her eye out and it goes to Chad Dylan Cooper too!" and Sonny cried even more as they sat in the Terminal, waiting for Sonny's flight after they checked-in the bags. "Tawni, I don't know what to do." sobbing loudly

"There, there Sonny. I think what you're doing now is the best thing that you could do. The right choice to be exact! Now, stop crying." comforting Sonny who wiped away her tears and said "You're right. I guess its time to move on. I can do it! I don't need him in my life. Thanks Tawni. You're the best friend a girl could have. I owe you one" Sonny smiled "Aww, well you helped me a lot and I think its my turn to help. Besides who else would rely on other than you."

Then the announcement came on "Attention Passengers for Flight 212 to Wisconsin, please board the aircraft now." Sonny and Tawni hugged for the last time and Sonny boarded the plane. Back to Wisconsin. Back to where it all began. Sonny sighed as she wished LA goodbye. Wishing she would never leave but at last it's her own choice. That was the end of Sonny Cooper as she goes back to be Sonny Munroe. She didn't know that fate has other plans for her years later.

AN: Hey guys, i now its short but trust me there's more to come. I am so excited about this. Something will happen i swear! something great will happen. I won't tell what its about but its very exciting. So anyways plz review & tell me wht u guys think. Tootles.

ranimohd91


	4. Five Years Later, Back To LA

Chapter 3- Five Years Later, Back To LA

Sonny Munroe came out of the SUV. She took off her sunglasses and looked at the house she once left behind. At the other side of the car, a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the car and said "Mommy! Is this the house you told me about?" and Sonny smiled as she nodded "Yes sweetie. It is. Andy, can you get back in the car, I wanna go visit my friend okay" and went back in the driver's seat. Her daughter came in and put on her seatback as soon as she closed the door. Sonny reversed her car and drove towards town where she went to Tawni's apartment building.

She knocked on the door of Tawni's apartment and instantly the door flung open and a blonde woman with a four year old son behind her "Sonny!" she squealed "Tawni!" and the two women hugged each other. "Hey Josh" Adriana said "Hey Andy" Josh replied "It's good to see you again" and those two hugged each other.

They've became close friends instantly. The last time they've met it was Christmas "Come in" Tawni said inviting Sonny and Adriana in their apartment. "Wow, its huge!" Sonny said looking around "Yeah it is isn't it. Had it sold for half the price" "Wow, so anyways, how are you Tawni? How's the fashion line goin'?" Sonny ask the blonde "Well, right now I am working on a fashion line for the Spring for Teens. I need a partner

what'd you say? Are you in?"

Sonny was shocked "Me? No way? Of course! I'd love to be your partner! Oh my God! This is so great!" Adriana and Josh were confused why their mom's were jumping up and down. "Sweetie!" Sonny said grabbing her daughter's arm "We're staying here in LA! Isn't that good news?" and with happy smile she said "Oh my gosh! We're staying? Really Mommy! This is great. Isn't it Josh?" glancing at the four year old boy who were busy pinching himself.

"I must be dreaming" he said to himself. Together they happy danced around the apartment. Later, they had lunch at a small restaurant in front of the apartment building and chatted more. They didn't realized that they've been watched by a certain blonde blue eyed man from just across the street.

He was surprised to see the brunette laughing with her blonde friend.

Beside them are a pair of kids. One of them stared back at him with her big blue eyes. He knew those eyes from somewhere. But where? Then he sees them walking out of the restaurant and the little girl was pointing her finger at his direction. He walked away as soon as the mother looked at the direction. He walked towards his car whistling to himself like nobody's business.

Sonny was surprised to see Chad from afar. Adriana was frantically pointing at his direction. She then said "Come on Andy. Lets go" dragging her daughter from the restaurant. They crossed the street and went into the apartment building. Behind them, Tawni and Josh were frantically catching up to them. They both saw him too.

When they are safely inside the apartment, Sonny sighed a waft of relief as she sat down on the couch exhausted from all the running "Whoa, who knew running from just across the street would be so tiring" Tawni asks "Yeah, and who knew you-know-who is right in front of our eyes" Sonny's eyes widen "Uhm, kids why don't you two play in Josh's room. Mommy and Tawni have some adult conversation. I'll call you for dinner okay sweetie." Sonny said and Adriana nodded as she grabbed Josh's hand and walked towards his room.

When the kids were out of sight, Sonny gave Tawni a warning look "Tawni what did I say about talking about him in front of the kids" Sonny said as she took off her leopard pumps from her feet and resting her legs on the couch. "Sonny I think now's the right time to tell her who her real dad is. You can't just avoid this question unanswered. What will she say?" Sonny rolled her eyes "Yeah, I know but I guess I'm still hurt you know and I can never forgive him for what he did five years ago. Who doesn't" Sonny said as she started to look at herself in the mirror in the living room, wondering why on earth Tawni would have a mirror in the living room anyways. Nobody knows.

Today she was wearing a cuff-sleeve wrap matched with a sailor skinny jeans. She wore leopard pumps matched with a zip front hardware tote bag and on her ears were her new matching slit hoop earring she bought at Wet Seal. She was so proud of herself for being so fashionable even though its been a while since she left LA. "Anyways the time will come when I will have to tell him about his daughter. I promise you it will happen one day" Sonny said "Alright then Sonny. If that's your choice then its all up to you to decided what's best for your daughter's future!" settling herself on the comfy couch. Sonny came back to the couch and sat down next to Tawni.

"Anyways, enough about me. What about you? When are you gonna tell James he has a four years old son? Huh?" Sonny's eyebrows cocked upwards. Tawni stuttered and said "Uh, about that….I haven't been in contact with him for quite some time now. Last time I heard he is in the Caribbean lounging with a famous supermodel. So that totally ruined my plan to tell him" and Sonny sighed "Huh, we both share the same thing right Tawni?"

Tawni just nodded happily and the apartment went quiet. The only sound was the sound of footsteps coming towards them. They looked at the two kids who was now covered in red and blue paint. "Momma, look. I drew a picture" Josh said shoving the piece of paper into his mother's lap. Tawni looked at the picture and almost cried.

The picture was a family portrait. "Here's Aunty Sonny, here's Andy" showing the two sticks figures one with black hair and another one with blonde hair. "This is you" showing a stick figure of her "and this is me" showing a stick figure of himself "See? This is our family" Tawni

looked at the picture and said "that's nice sweetie, but who are these?" pointing at the two men stick figures "Oh this is my daddy and this is Andy's daddy. Mommy, where's my daddy?" and take made Tawni cry. Sonny comforted Tawni and took a glance at her daughter "Yeah Mommy, where 's my daddy?" and Tawni looked at her and in their minds they said "Its time to tell them" Sonny took out a picture of Chad from his McKenzie Falls years at Condors Studio and show it to her daughter as she gulped and said "Come here sweetie" asking Adriana to sit down on her lap which she sat down softly on her mom's lap. "This is your daddy. His name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I want to tell you a story okay. So listen carefully.

"This is the story of how I met your dad"

Flashback

15 years old Sonny Munroe was new in LA. She just arrive here from Wisconsin. She was in the Commissary taking a frozen yogurt for her other cast members since she's the new girl in So Random. She was wearing her waitress dress when she bumped into someone "Oh my Gosh , I know you. you're….you're…." Chad walked over to his big McKenzie Falls poster "Him?" he said and Sonny nodded "You must be Mage" He said. Sonny looked wide eyed.

"Oh, no that's not my name. Well its actually my characters name. Hi I'm Sonny" holding out her hand "You know that's a nice name" he said as he started writing on something and she babbled on about her name "Here you go" he said as he give her a McKenzie Falls poster and quickly took the frozen yogurt from her. "See you later" he said "Okay" she replied smiling happily as she read the message "Dear Sonny, thanks for the Frozen Yogurt. Signed Chad Dylan Cooper…wait I didn't give him my frozen yogurt?! And sees the trays of frozen yogurt she just took earlier was gone "Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt" and then a blonde girl came to the table and she took her by the shoulder and said "OMG Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" the blonde girl looked at her weirdly."

End of flashback

"and that is sweetie how I met your dad" Sonny finished "Wow, what a jerk!" her daughter said "Yeah he was but I soften him up. "I want to tell you how he danced with me at the fake prom I held since I was upset I missed my prom.

Flashback

Sonny was left alone in the empty set distraught after a disastrous Prom she had eager to held up for the whole of Condors Studio. She was into her thoughts when Chad walked towards her from the other side of the set "So you finally made it" He said "Chad what are you still doin here. I thought you'd be the first to go?" Sonny said "And that's why I'd be the last to go" Chad said smiling "Chad you were right. All proms end in disasters" and Chad said "Do they Sonny? Do they really? But sometimes I heard that you get to have that perfect dance with that perfect person. It would only settle for me" and stared into her eyes as he took her by the hand and started slow dancing with his earphone in their ears. "This is sweet?" Sonny said "I have my moments" and Sonny said "You're gonna press Play?" Sonny ask and he quickly said "Oh sorry" and turn on his MP3 and a fast paced song went on and they danced for hours on end. The others joined in the dance too and Marshal still have trouble adjusting with his new GPS trying to go to the bathroom.

End of flashback.

"Wow, that was sweet Mommy" little Adriana said. "Yeah he was. Now, let's get ourselves washed up, and get ourselves something to eat. What do you say?" Sonny ask her daughter who nodded. "Okay Mommy" Tawni who just finished telling Josh about his dad nodded in agreement. The two kids hand in hand walked towards the washroom and washed their hands. "Come on Tawni. Lets start on dinner" Sonny said dragging Tawni from the couch "Let's. You think we'll ever meet him again?" Tawni ask her ask Sonny wore an apron and getting the pans from the cupboards and preparing dinner. "Well I'm not sure. God know how that man will react to see me and Adriana." Sonny explain as she started sprinkling some salt in the spaghetti sauce mixture while Tawni was leaning at the counter. "Tawni can you set the table please" and Tawni took the plates from Sonny. "Sure" and went and set the table for four.

At the other side of town, Chad Dylan Cooper were having his own dinner at home. He ate his Macaroni and Cheese as in his head he was thinking of Sonny and the little girl he saw earlier. He suddenly remembered the day that Sonny left him.

Flashback

It was the next morning after the party when he realized he was asleep at Portlyn's bed. He was shocked to see himself naked beside Portlyn and he felt guilty. He slowly went out of bed, collected his clothes and went home. When he arrived home he expected to see the happy face of Sonny but the house felt empty. He called her a few times before he saw a note on the kitchen counter and it says

Dear Chad,

I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I have to go away for a while. Please don't find me. I'll be fine for now. Please forgive me for leaving you but I think its for the best for the both of us. Goodbye Chad. I'll always love you.

Love,

Sonny

He cried for the first time that day, as he felt alone when Sonny left him. "I'll always remember you Sonny and I promise you I will wait for you until you come back to me" He said as his tears fell down on the hardwood floor below him.

End of flashback

Chad was surprised to see Sonny with a blonde girl. In his mind he said "She came back" and smiled an honest smile that day. He couldn't wait to see them again.

Little did he know his wish will definitely will come true as they will meet again soon. Very soon indeed.

AN: Hey guys. So what do you think? Told ya there's a lot of flashback in this chapter. anyways next chapter will be even more exciting. i swear it will be. You'll love it! So plz review and tell me what u guys think...i would like to thanked those who reviewed my previous chapters. U guys are great! Luv ya! LOL! so tootles!

ranimohd91


	5. Reunion, Back Together

Chapter 4- The Reunion, Back Together

It was a beautiful Monday morning in the early month of June. She woke up, went to the mailbox and flipped through the letters. Its been almost a year now since she came back to LA. She was flipping when she saw a letter that has a stamp from Condor's Studios. She opened it to find an I invitation to the Annual Condor's Studio Reunion. She ran in the house excitedly as she picked up the phone and dialled Tawni's cell phone.

Ring

Ring

Tawni: Hello?

Sonny: Tawni! Did you get it?

Tawni: Got what? I don't get you Sonny? What are you talking about?

Sonny: Tawni, did you get the invitation to the Condor's Studio Annual Reunion?

Tawni: Yeah I did? Yesterday morning. Don't tell you just did?

Sonny: Yeah I did and I am so excited! I can't wait to see Nico, Zora, Grady and Marshal again!

Tawni: Of course. I can't wait! Argh! What am I gonna wear?!

Sonny: "giggling" Relax Tawni. Its just our friends. Its not like you're meeting the president or something.

Tawni: But Sonny! We have to look nice. We are meeting not from just from So Random, we're also going to meet from the other shows too. Teen Gladiators, Meal or No Meal! McKenzie Falls….oops.,..sorry Sonny. I forgot.

Sonny: TAWNI! Now you're making me frantic! Thanks a lot!

Tawni: Sorry. Now, I have an idea. Come to my apartment at 5pm and I will help you get ready. Alright. Now I gotta go, I need to pick up Josh from Kindergarten. See ya later babe!

Sonny: Okay. See ya! "hung up the phone"

Sonny decided to go shopping. She went to pick up Adriana from school and decided to go to the mall together "Honey, today we're going shopping okay. You'd be a good girl and Mommy will give you a treat. How's that sounds?" and Adriana nodded her head "Alright Mommy. I'll be good, I promise" and Sonny said "Thank you sweetie" and they shared a hug as they drove through the highway towards the mall.

At the mall, they went in and out of the shops to find clothes for the reunion. Finally after about two hours at the mall they went home. "Mommy, why are we buying new clothes? Are we going to a party?" little Adriana said curiously as they took out the clothes from the bags.

"Yes sweetie. Mommy have a party to go to and you can come too." Sonny said looking at her daughter "But I don't want to" Adriana said "Please Andy. It's been a while since I met my friends and I want to introduce you to them. Oh yeah did I forget to mention Josh will be there too" and Adriana wide eyes took the bag of clothes bought especially for her and ran upstairs "Works every time" Sonny mumbled as she picked up the bags and went upstairs to her bedroom where she placed the carefully in the hangers and decided which one is good for the Reunion.

Finally the day of the Annual Condor's Studio Reunion has arrived. Sonny placed the dress in the car together with Adriana's gown. They drove towards Tawni's apartment where Tawni waited patiently for them. They quickly got ready. Josh and Adriana were the first to get ready. Adriana was wearing a semi-formal party dress while Josh was wearing a classic dark blue coat. They both looked very presentable that night.

Meanwhile in Tawni's master bedroom, Sonny and Tawni were quickly getting ready. Sonny was wearing a strapless black formal evening dress. It really fits her figure. Meanwhile Tawni was applying make-up on herself. She was wearing an ombre formal gown. She let her hair down on her shoulders too. She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time and said "Beautiful" Sonny rolled her eyes "Tawni, stop flirting with yourself and tell me. What do you think?" Sonny stood up as she spun a little showing Tawni how she looks like.

Tawni gasped as she grabbed Sonny towards the mirror and said "You're gorgeous. You'll be the eye catcher tonight. They'll never keep their eyes off of you. I swear, they would" Sonny smiled "Really?" and Tawni said "Really. Now let's go or we're gonna be late" and Sonny rushed to get her matching heels and small purse. "Okay kids lets go" they said as they practically ran in the living room where the two kids were happily chatting. The two kids followed them as they ran out the door and into Sonny's car and drove quickly towards Condor's Studio where the Reunion will be held.

At Condor's Studio there were many adults who brought kids with them. Chad looked over at the side where the So Random were and sees Nico with his wife Chloe, Grady with his fiancée Amy and Zora with her long time boyfriend Holloway. He looked around to find if Tawni was here but she was nowhere to be seen. Marshal was seen talking with a now grown up Dakota. He sees Portlyn, Chloe, Trevor, Skye, and the other casts from McKenzie Falls with their husbands or wives.

Chad was looking at the ceiling when someone gasped and he felt every single eyes were on him and someone else. He looked around and saw Sonny. She was beautiful he thought. He sees the little blonde girl beside her. She looks a lot like Sonny except for the eyes. Sonny walked inside the big room and sees people staring at her. She walked casually towards the friends with Adriana behind her and Tawni following dragging little Josh who was holding at the hem of her dress.

"Hey guys" She announced "Sonny!" Nico, Grady and Zora yelled out as they hugged her. Tawni came up behind her and said "Hey what about me? Don't I deserve a hug? I'm part of the show too you know" and the three friends hugged Tawni. "Guys, meet my daughter, Adriana Michelle Cooper. Andy say hi to mommy's friends sweetie" and Adriana peeked from Sonny's dress. "Come on don't be shy" Sonny said pulling her daughter softly out as Adriana slowly showed herself. Everyone gasped as they sees the little girl who resembles Chad.

Their gasped were heard by everyone around them and they were the main attraction. Adriana gulped down the feeling of nervousness and said "Hello, my name is Adriana Michelle Copper. I am five years old" and everyone awed. Chad felt like a thousand bricks just hit him. Chad went over to them and ignored the glares he receives from his friends. He stood in front of Sonny who didn't realized that he was behind her.

"Hello Sonny." Sonny turned around to see the clear blue eyes of the man she once loved. "Oh, its you. What do you want Chad?" and rolled her eyes "Well first of I just wanted to say hello and secondly I would like to see my daughter" Every eyes there in the room were looking at them. "Why? So you can steal her from me. I don't think so. Come on Andy. let's go" and took her daughter's hand. "But mommy! I want to talk to him" Sonny instantly saw him smirk and said "No, now let's go" pulling her daughter.

"Mommy, please" Chad then said "Come on Sonny. Let your daughter be. Don't you want her to be happy?" and Sonny looked at her daughter who is now in tears "Oh fine" releasing her grip. Adriana smiled and ran back towards her dad. "Daddy!" she called out and went over to go into his embrace. He spun her around and she giggled happily. Chad was happy he'd finally get to meet his daughter after so many years. "Daddy, please don't leave us again" Adriana said "I won't sweetie." Chad said "Promise?" Adriana said taking out her pinky "Promise" Chad said as he joined his pinky to hers.

Sonny didn't realized she was crying when Adriana came over to her and wiped away her tears when Sonny was kissed by her daughter "Don't cry Mommy. Everything is alright now" and Sonny smiled a teary smile as her daughter gave her a hug. "Thank you sweetie. I love you so much" and her daughter answered "I love you too Mommy" Everyone was touched.

At the end of the night, Sonny end up being sent by Chad himself who carried Adriana who fell asleep. "Sonny, I'm sorry about what happened. I have no idea Portlyn would so such a cruel thing. I swear, when I met her a few days after the party I told her off and as usual she ran off crying regretting on what she had done. But you know what Sonny, I am glad you're back because I missed you and I didn't get the chance to tell you I love you too" Chad said softly.

"Chad I'm sorry for leaving you. I'd never knew that misunderstanding would actually broke us apart. Thank you for forgiving me and I love you too Chad " Chad kissed Sonny at the last sentence. The kiss was real like it meant to be. "I love you Sonny and I want you back in my life. Please say you do" and held open a box that once was opened many years ago. "Will you marry me?" and Sonny hugged him and said "Yes!" and Chad with a big smile on his face put on the ring on her finger where it was once been. Sonny had given back the ring as soon she left. She placed it carefully next to the note on the kitchen counter. Now its back to where it belong. On her finger. "I love you Allison Munroe and nothing will ever break us apart ever again" and kissed her again.

That night Chad stayed over at Sonny's house. He was happy she accepted his proposal. That night they shared a night of passion. Happy to be together at last. They all slept with a big smile on their faces that night. It was truly a happy reunion after all.

AN: Hey guys. How'd u like this chapter? i had a blast writing this chapter eventhough its like 11pm at night when i finished this chapter...anyways plz review and tell wht u think. The next chapter will be update maybe by tomorrow. Dunno know yet. There's gonna be a wedding so so be prepared! LOL. See ya wouldn't wanna be ya!

ranimohd91


	6. Wedding, Good News and Happy Endings

Chapter 5- Wedding, Good News and Happy Endings

During the months of preparation for the wedding, Tawni has been very helpful. Little Adriana too helped her mom for the wedding. The dresses were made, the cakes were done and the place was set. Finally after months of putting everything together for the wedding, the day has arrived.

Sonny was in the chambers pacing back and forth as Tawni was re-arranging the bouquet of flowers for her. "Sonny, can you please stop pacing, its giving me a migraine" Tawni said "Tawni! I don't know why but I felt so nervous now. Argh! Felt like screaming! What are re possibilities of him cancelling the wedding. What if hate me again"

Tawni rolled her eyes as she stood up, held Sonny's shoulders and said "Sonny! He loves you! He wouldn't do that. I know him okay. Now say it with me. I, Sonny Munroe are the most beautiful, talented girl who deserves the love from Chad Dylan Cooper even how ridiculous he is. Say it!" Sonny rolled her eyes "I, Sonny Munroe are the most beautiful, talented girl who deserves the love from Chad Dylan Cooper even how ridiculous he is. Tawni, are you sure you're not high because those words sounded so ridiculous right now"

Tawni said "No, I haven't been drinking alright" and that's when Sonny's dad opened the door and said "Honey, it's time" Tawni gave her a push and she was out of the door and now walking down the aisle. She take a look around and saw her mom crying together with Michelle, Chad's mom. Little Adriana was behind her throwing the flower petals. She looked lovely. She looked at the end of the aisle and saw Chad grinning happily.

Chad looked Sonny who was halfway down the aisle. She was beautiful. She was wearing a simple and elegant mermaid style satin dress matched with a beautiful high quality crystal and rhinestone headpiece placed carefully on her head. She was glowing as she smiled. When she arrived he whispered "You look beautiful" and Sonny grinned "Thank you. You looked very handsome too" and the Minister started the ceremony.

Chad and Sonny couldn't get their eyes off of each other as the Minister went on and when they've done the vows and put the ring on each other's fingers, the Minister said "You may now kiss the bride" and Chad automatically kiss Sonny a passionate kiss.

"I present to you Mr and Mrs Cooper" the Minister announced and the two of them were showered with rice as they ran out the door, there were flashes of light as the paparazzi take their pictures. Chad, being a gentleman opened the door for Sonny for his limo. They were surprised when Adriana came up to them and gave them both a kiss and said goodbye as they both drove towards their new home where the Reception will be held at their new backyard.

When the newly-weds arrived they were surrounded by family members and friends who was more than happy to greet them. They sat at the High Table and they were continuously greeted by their close friends and family. Then Tawni stood up and tapped the champagne glass for attention. "Ladies and gentleman. Today I would like to say a few words about the two of these lovebirds." and Sonny who was starting to feel embarrassed slid deeper in her chair

"Well, first off. Sonny. Sonny was someone new at So Random. She would often had trouble fitting in especially with me. But then I also realized she'd became close with Chad who used to be our rival from McKenzie Falls. It's good that Sonny had changed Chad from Chip Drama Pants over here from a jerk to a better person. We'd gone quite a lot together, heartbreaks, success, love and many more. I guess all I can say is congratulation you two and hope you two stay together. Chad! If you hurt her again, I swear I will come over to your house and brutally murder you! Got it?" many of the guest laugh as Chad looked scarily at Tawni who winked at Sonny.

"So Chad and Sonny, here's to you and your future kids!" and raised her glass and the other guests followed and drank the water. At the kids table, Adriana was more than happy to have Josh by her side as they chatted about the family. A few minutes later, James Conroy stood up and proposed a toast. "I'm not very close to Chad but I used to date Sonny. No offence dude" Chad nodded and said "None taken" and James continued "anyways, when Chad told me he was getting married to Sonny the first time was I was happy for the both of them. I knew they were perfect for each other when they had their fake date. So dude, here's to you and your family!" and raised his glass and drank his wine. Everyone else raised their glasses and followed.

A few minutes later, Tawni stood up and announced "now its time for the newly-weds to share their first dance, or should I said second dance as husband and wife" everyone in the room laughed as Chad and Sonny walked hand in hand in the middle of the dance floor and danced to the music.

"I love you so much Allison Michelle Cooper. You are made me the happiest man in the world and there's no one else in my heart other than you" and kissed Sonny as they slow danced. Everybody was in awe at the two of them. Sonny cried tears of joy as she, Chad and Adriana danced together. "I love you Mommy and Daddy! I'm glad we're a family now" Adriana said as she kiss both of her parents cheeks and danced with her parents. "I love you Chad Dylan Cooper and you are my only one in my heart forever and ever! I'm glad I have you in my life" Sonny said.

Finally after the reception, Sonny threw the bouquet which landed on Tawni's hand while Chad threw the corset (AN: dunno what its called. Sorry) which James caught. Chad and Sonny smirked as the two friends looked at each other with pure shock. They said their goodbyes and th newly-weds and Adriana were on their way to the honeymoon in the Bahamas.

About two weeks after the honeymoon they came back with good news. Sonny was glowing and Tawni knew as Sonny told the news "I'm pregnant!" and the Tawni jumped for joy in the living room. Tawni also have a surprise for Sonny. Turns out after the newly-weds went on their honeymoon, James proposed to her. It was truly a great ending after all for them.

Adriana was happy she's going to be a sister soon. Chad was happy he'll have to suffer for the next nine months again preparing for their second baby.

Finally after nine months of waiting Sonny gave birth to a pair of blond twins; a girl name Alexandra Grace Cooper and a boy name Andrew James Cooper. They were both gorgeous babies. In the hospital bed Chad kissed Sonny as she breastfed the twins. Chad whispered in her ears "I love you Sonny Cooper. Forever and ever" and Sonny said "I love you too Chad. Forever and ever." It was truly a happy ending after all.

The End

AN: hey guys. So that's the end! Sorry, i have to finish it. Its getting to long anyways and i need to study for my IELTS exam. the exam is nearing. so anyways plz review and tell me wht u think. Tootles.

ranimohd91


End file.
